<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things That Go Thud In the Night by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922562">Things That Go Thud In the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parental Prinxiety [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sorry Not Sorry, The second chapter is angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan rubbed his temples, yawning. He'd been awake for two days, fourteen hours, fifty six minu... maybe fifty seven? Fifty four? Fifty nine seemed more accurate. Possibly fifty eight?</p><p>Gosh, he wasn't sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parental Prinxiety [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:<br/>- Logan throws some stuff<br/>- crying</p><p>I think that's all, but if I've missed any, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan rubbed his temples, yawning. He'd been awake for two days, fourteen hours, fifty six minu... maybe fifty seven? Fifty four? Fifty nine seemed more accurate. Possibly fifty eight?<br/>
<br/>
Gosh, he wasn't sure.<br/>
<br/>
He took a sip of his room temperature coffee which, admittedly, was disgusting. But coffee was coffee.<br/>
<br/>
His room was cold, and he wished for the hundred and eighty ninth time that he was wearing more comfortable attire. But he also knew that if he were to leave his desk now, he would surely collapse.<br/>
<br/>
He knew logically that it wasn't healthy for him to be going without sleep for so long, but logic could go and jump out of the window, for all he cared. He was going to finish this schedule, and he was going to do it now. </p><p>He continued typing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Tasks in this sector need to be completed effective immediatly- </em><br/>
<br/>
Hold on a second.<br/>
<br/>
Logan stared at the red line underneath the word. That wasn't right...<br/>
<br/>
Maybe it was imediately?<br/>
<br/>
The line didn't go away. </p><p>Immedietely?<br/>
<br/>
Immidiately?<br/>
<br/>
The line stayed put, almost taunting Logan for his failure in spelling. Logan huffed. He knew this word, and he'd spelled it correctly on so many occasions, why couldn't he do it now?<br/>
<br/>
Imediatly?<br/>
<br/>
Immidiaetely?<br/>
<br/>
Logan kept going, trying and trying again, unknowingly getting further and further away. The red line just refused to leave him alone!<br/>
<br/>
Imedaetly?<br/>
<br/>
Imedeately?<br/>
<br/>
<em>Immadeatly</em>?<br/>
<br/>
Logan could no longer see his laptop screen anymore, it was too blurry. Blurry? Why was it-<br/>
<br/>
Something warm dripped down his cheek, and Logan lifted a hand to wipe it away. A tear? He was crying. No. He couldn't cry. Logic didn't cry. Logic didn't have emotions.<br/>
<br/>
But he wasn't just Logic. He was Logan too. And right now, Logan wanted to sleep. He was too tired to work, too tired to do anything.<br/>
<br/>
But he had to finish it!<br/>
<br/>
Logan placed his shaking hands back on the keyboard, squinting at the screen through his tears. He took a deep breath, stealing himself. It was just one word. He could get it right.<br/>
<br/>
Imeditaly?<br/>
<br/>
It was gone! It was gone! The red line was gone! Logan smiled to himself, and kept on typing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>...effective imeditaly as they are- </em><br/>
<br/>
And it was back.<br/>
<br/>
Before he could stop himself, Logan slammed the lid of his laptop shut, then shoved everything else off his desk. The laptop landed with a thud, hitting the floor hard. He was fairly sure it was broken.<br/>
<br/>
He didn't care.<br/>
<br/>
He took a philosophy book off his shelf, throwing it forcefully. It hit the wall with a thwack, pages crumpling on impact. He pulled two more off the shelf, throwing those too. He stumbled from the force of his throws, growing lightheaded. Everything around him seemed to be spinning and he staggered, back hitting the wall. He slumped against it, squeezing his eyes shut.<br/>
<br/>
He didn't finish the schedule. And that made him a failure.<br/>
<br/>
Failure.<br/>
<br/>
Failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure.<br/>
<br/>
More tears fell down his face.<br/>
<br/>
Failurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefailurefai-<br/>
<br/>
"Lo? You ok in there?"<br/>
<br/>
It was Virgil.<br/>
<br/>
Logan nodded his head quickly, then realised Virgil couldn't see him.<br/>
<br/>
"'M fine," he said, cringing at how wobbly his voice sounded.<br/>
<br/>
"You don't sound fine, Lo. I heard some loud noises and I got worried. Can I come in?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan's eyes widened. Now he'd made Virgil worry. Just another way he was a failure. Before he could stop himself, he let out a choked sob.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, woah! Are you crying?" Virgil's voice sounded more panicked. "Lo?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan couldn't answer.<br/>
<br/>
"Lo? Logan? Ok, screw boundaries-"<br/>
<br/>
The door knob turned.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm coming in."<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
Virgil startled as a loud thump resonated throughout his room. The wall behind his head vibrated simultaneously. He turned around, placing a hand on it, confused.<br/>
<br/>
Sounded like... someone had thrown something.<br/>
<br/>
The room on the other side of that wall was Logan's. What was Logan doing throwing things so late at night?<br/>
<br/>
There was another resounding thump, a lot more forceful that time, and Virgil pulled out his headphones. Maybe he should go check...<br/>
<br/>
For all he knew, Logan could've fallen, or dropped something on his foot and broken his toes, or hit his head real hard. He could be injured and crying out in pain and if Virgil didn't go and check right this second it would be all his fault if Logan-<br/>
<br/>
Focus. Focus, Virgil.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep breath, Virgil snatched his hoodie off his chair, considering changing his clothes, before deciding against it. It was Logan, after all, there was (probably) a perfectly reasonable explaination for why there were loud noises coming from his room so late at night.<br/>
<br/>
He padded down the hallway to the room next door, hesitating, before knocking.<br/>
<br/>
No response.</p><p>Virgil tried desperately to squash the worry curling in his gut. It was fine. Logan was fine.<br/>
<br/>
"Lo? You ok in there?"<br/>
<br/>
Still no response.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil was about to knock again, when,<br/>
<br/>
"'M fine..."<br/>
<br/>
Logan's voice sounded subdued. Virgil was ready to turn right back around and go to his room, convinced he was bothering Logan, but something told him to try again. Just one more time.</p><p>"You don't sound fine, Lo," he said tentatively. "I heard some loud noises, and I got worried," he hesitated. "Can I come in?"<br/>
<br/>
Silence.<br/>
<br/>
There was a quiet sob. Virgil's eyes widened.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, woah! Are you crying? Lo?"<br/>
<br/>
He didn't receive a reply.<br/>
<br/>
"Lo?" He tried again. "Logan?"<br/>
<br/>
More sobbing. Virgil was really getting worried now. What if he really was hurt? He placed his hand on the door knob, making a split second decision.<br/>
<br/>
"Ok, screw boundaries" he muttered, more to himself than Logan. "I'm coming in."<br/>
<br/>
He pushed the door open slowly, allowing Logan time to protest if he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
To say the room was a mess was an understatement.<br/>
<br/>
The desk that was usually so organised was completely empty, all the copious amounts of papers and numerous pens piled up on the floor, as if they'd been swept off carelessly. His laptop was lying in the corner of the room, along with three hefty books. </p><p>Ah. The source of the noise.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil scanned the room further, eyes landing on Logan, slumped against a wall, face buried in his knees. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. He approached, purposefully making his footsteps audible so Logan knew he was coming.<br/>
<br/>
"L? What's going on?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan was either ignoring him, or didn't hear because, yet again, Virgil didn't get a response.<br/>
<br/>
"Logan?"<br/>
<br/>
The Side finally looked up, eyes locking on Virgil's. They stared at each other in silence.<br/>
<br/>
Then Logan launched himself at Virgil.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey- oof! Logan!"<br/>
<br/>
But Logan wasn't listening. His sobs increased in volume as he scrambled to take hold of the back of Virgil's jacket, pulling himself into the Anxious Side's lap.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil froze. Logan never initiated contact, ever. In fact, the most physical contact he'd witnessed the Logical Side engage in was an awkward pat on Patton's back when the Side had hugged him out of excitement. He always sat on a different couch during movie night, and never joined in on the impromptu cuddle sessions Patton started.<br/>
<br/>
Logan didn't do hugs. It was a fact, and everyone knew it. </p><p>But Virgil was really starting to doubt that fact's validity. Because here Logan was, clinging to him like a lifeline, sobbing into his shoulder. Clearly he desired physical contact more than he let on.<br/>
<br/>
Logan's grip loosened, and he began to pull away reluctantly, taking Virgil's lack of movement as being a rejection.<br/>
<br/>
Oh, right. Hugging back. </p><p>Virgil slipped his arms under Logan's, giving his waist a squeeze. Logan relaxed into him again, but the tears didn't let up.<br/>
<br/>
"Lo? Wanna tell me what's up?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan shook his head, crying harder. Virgil panicked. If there was one thing he didn't know how to deal with, it was crying. Really, he was surprised he'd made it <em>this</em> far. He needed help.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, calling out the first name that came to mind:<br/>
<br/>
"Princey!"<br/>
<br/>
There was a faint whoosh of displaced air, and Virgil opened his eyes to see the Fanciful Side in pajamas - an oversized white t-shirt and red pants - looking around in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
At last, his eyes zeroed in on Virgil sitting against a wall and holding Logan in his lap, looking at him helplessly.<br/>
<br/>
"Princey!" He whisper-hissed. "Do something!"<br/>
<br/>
The prince's eyes widened.<br/>
 "Is he <em>crying</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes! Now make him <em>not cry</em>!"<br/>
<br/>
Roman shook his head vehemently.<br/>
 "I can't! I don't know how to deal with crying!"<br/>
<br/>
"Well, neither do I!"<br/>
<br/>
"Why did you even summon me?"<br/>
<br/>
Virgil's ears burned, and he glanced away.<br/>
 "You were just the first person I thought of..."<br/>
<br/>
Roman didn't say anything.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil shook his head, remembering the distraught Side in his arms. This wasn't a time for <em>his</em> feelings. Gently, he lifted Logan from his shoulder, grimacing at the glistening trails of snot and tears.<br/>
<br/>
"Lo?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan looked up at him, and Virgil nearly choked at the pure <em>innocence </em>in his eyes. Gone was the stoic, unfeeling robot, replaced by someone much more precious. Who that someone was, Virgil didn't know, but there was no way he was leaving until he was ok, that was for sure.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Lo," he whispered softly. Logan's shoulders were still convulsing as he sobbed quietly. Virgil's eyes flicked up, meeting Roman's for a fleeting moment. "Princey's gonna sing you a song."<br/>
<br/>
Logan's sobs slowed at that, and he looked at Virgil curiously. The Anxious Side counted that as a win. Roman spluttered.<br/>
<br/>
"I-I am?"<br/>
<br/>
Virgil tucked Logan's head back into his shoulder so he could glare at Roman.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Yes</em>, he is," he said, teeth gritted. "He's gonna sing you a real nice song, while I clean up your face, because it's kinda gross. Wouldn't you like that, buddy?"<br/>
<br/>
He felt Logan nod into his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"Well there we go, then," Virgil stared at Roman expectantly.<br/>
<br/>
The Side opened his mouth as if to protest, but shut it, after a second. Sighing, he snapped his fingers, conjuring a chair. He dragged over until it was against the wall, next to Virgil and Logan. He cleared his throat awkwardly.<br/>
<br/>
Nothing happened.<br/>
<br/>
"Well?" Virgil said, annoyed. Most of Logan's tears had died down now (thank gosh), but he was still whimpering into Virgil's shoulder. Virgil would say that it didn't break his heart, but he would end up summoning Janus.<br/>
<br/>
"We're waiting, Princey."<br/>
<br/>
"Ok, ok, just give me a second. I don't have a song prepared!"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course you don't, it's two in the morning and we're trying to comfort Lo, you're not giving a stage performance!"<br/>
<br/>
Roman glared, but didn't grace that with a response. Virgil turned his attention back to Logan. He pulled the Side away from his shoulder again, pulling a pack of tissues from his hoodie pocket.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, buddy," he smiled softly. "I'm gonna clean your face up a little bit, ok?"<br/>
<br/>
Logan nodded hesitantly, wiping his nose on his arm. Virgil grimaced.<br/>
<br/>
"Ugh, Logan, don't do that. It's gross, buddy."<br/>
<br/>
He opened the pack of tissues, pulling one out and carefully dabbing at Logan's face with it, wiping away trails of snot and tears.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Heart beats fast..." </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil stilled, nearly dropping the tissue. His head snapped up to see Roman, facing away from them both.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Colours and promises..." </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil's cheeks burned as he focussed on mopping up Logan's face. The Logical Side also had his eyes shut, from tiredness or just to listen to Roman sing, he wasn't sure.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>How to be brave?" </em><br/>
<br/>
He'd heard Roman sing before, of course, the prince just couldn't stop singing his Disney songs at breakfast. Or, at any time, really. There was a non-stop flow of Disney in the Mindscape. But this, this was different somehow. Roman wasn't doing it to be obnoxious, and it lacked grandeur, but in a sweet way. This was Roman's voice, Roman's real voice. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil's breath caught in his chest at the word 'love'. He couldn't help but feel the song choice was deliberate, personal.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"But watching you stand alone..." </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil finished cleaning up Logan's face, placing the tissue beside him absently. Virgil gently lowered the Side back onto his shoulder, tucking Logan's head into the crook of his neck, and placing a hand on the Side's back, rubbing up and down slowly.</p><p><em>"All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow," </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil opened his mouth, letting his voice mingle with Roman's. </p><p><em>"One step closer..." </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil began rocking ever so slightly in an attempt to soothe Logan to sleep. He looked up at Roman, startled to see that the Side had turned around at some point, and was watching him and Logan with a soft look on his face that Virgil couldn't decipher.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I have died everyday waiting for you," </em><br/>
<br/>
Their voices intertwined perfectly and, though Virgil's cheeks were aflame, and he was sure Roman knew it, he couldn't bring himself to look away.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Darling don't be afraid..." </em><br/>
<br/>
Logan's breathing evened out, and his grip on Virgil loosened a little. The Side took that as his cue to stand slowly, doing his best not to jostle Logan too much. Roman stood with him. Neither of them stopped singing.</p><p><em>"I have loved you for a thousand years..." </em><br/>
<br/>
Virgil wished his heart would stop skipping at the word 'love'. He may just be reading too much into things, like he always did. It was just a song. He didn't stand a chance with Roman. He should stop getting his hopes up, they were only going to be crushed anyway.<br/>
<br/>
His brain nearly short-circuited when he felt a warm hand take his own.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"And I'll love you for a thousand more..." </em><br/>
<br/>
Both of their voices tapered off in unison as Virgil pulled back the covers to Logan's bed, sliding him inside. He faltered, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Logan's forehead. Roman snapped his fingers, and the Side's work clothes were switched out for an adorable space themed onesie. Logan hummed happily, nuzzling his face into the pillow, thumb slipping into his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil tried not to cringe at how unsanitary that was. Roman seemed to read his mind, as he too grimaced before snapping his fingers again, summoning a plain black pacifier with a silver star on the front.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil raised an eyebrow.<br/>
 "Really?"<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Roman asked defensively. "It's two in the morning, that was the best design I could come up with!"<br/>
<br/>
"That wasn't what I meant, but fine."<br/>
<br/>
Virgil watched as Roman leaned forward, taking Logan's thumb out of his mouth and replacing it with the pacifier. To his surprise, Logan didn't even seem to notice the change, sucking the pacifier with a serene smile on his face. He looked... peaceful, for a change. It was nice to see.<br/>
<br/>
He felt Roman squeeze his hand and snapped out of his daze. He retracted his hand hastily, telling himself that the hurt that flickered across Roman's face wasn't real.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, I should probably..." He began, gesturing toward the door.<br/>
<br/>
Roman swallowed hard, but nodded. He seemed upset, and Virgil didn't know why.<br/>
<br/>
Or at least, that was what he told himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, you should," said the prince, clasping his hands in front of him. Virgil tried not to stare at them too much, longing to take one in his own again.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil forced himself to turn and begin walking away, throwing a feeble goodnight over his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"No..." came a sleepy voice.<br/>
<br/>
Virgil stopped, stock still.<br/>
<br/>
"What's up, Lo?" He heard Roman ask softly.<br/>
<br/>
"Dun' wan' y' to go."<br/>
<br/>
Roman sighed.<br/>
 "Alright, Calculator Watch. Scoot over."<br/>
<br/>
"Want Vee here too..."<br/>
<br/>
Virgil didn't know what to say to that. He stayed facing the door, not saying a word.<br/>
<br/>
"How about it, Virgil?"<br/>
<br/>
That was directed at him. He sighed, turning back around after shutting the door. The soft smile that bloomed on his face was genuine.<br/>
<br/>
He walked over to the other side of the bed, slipping under so that Logan was, effectively, sandwiched between him and Roman. He hesitated, then reached over Logan to intertwine his fingers with Roman's.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course I'll stay." </p><p>They had a lot they needed to talk about in the morning. He needed to talk to Roman about his feelings. He needed to talk to Logan about... whatever happened an hour ago. But that was for the morning. </p><p>Now, surrounded in darkness, breaths in tandem with two others, Virgil was content to just sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What's going on?" He demanded, as calmly as he could.</p>
<p>Virgil let out a quiet breath.<br/> "You don't remember?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan shut his eyes, thinking hard. He remembered working on the schedule, then getting frustrated, then throwing some books, then...</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happened between Virgil, Roman and Logan in the morning. Apologies, it's brief, but angst is always more effective that way, I think. </p>
<p>Warnings: <br/>- angst </p>
<p>If I've missed anything, let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan woke refreshed. <br/><br/>More refreshed than he'd felt in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time his back didn't ache, or his eyes weren't sticky, or hands weren't cramped. <br/><br/>He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up in bed. <br/><br/>He shifted, ready to get out of bed and start his day as always - with a large cup of coffee and a stack of paperwork - when his face came into contact with something soft. A chest.  <br/><br/>Huh. How strange. <br/><br/>He didn't remember anyone else even being in the room with him, let alone laying with him... <br/><br/>He opened his eyes slowly, and was met with the sight of purple. The faint scent of ginger invaded his nostrils. <br/><br/>Virgil? What was Virgil doing in his room? <br/><br/>He turned over to his other side, only to encounter another hindrance in the form of Roman. The Side opened his eyes when Logan made contact, giving him a sleepy smile. <br/><br/>"Mornin', Lo," he mumbled, and the gruff, huskiness of his voice made a strange warmth bloom in Logan's chest. <br/><br/>He felt... safe. Protected. <br/><br/>The feeling was short-lived. <br/><br/>Logan opened his mouth to respond in kind, when an object in his mouth stopped him from doing so. His tongue curled around a plastic nub, and a cold feeling settled in his stomach as he realised exactly what it was. Exactly what he didn't want it to be. <br/><br/>A pacifier. <br/><br/>His cheeks burned as he sat up, spitting it into his hand. It was a simple black thing, with a little silver star on the front. He stubbornly shoved down the desire to put it back in his mouth. Roman was watching him, face unreadable, for once in his life. It scared Logan more than he'd like to admit. <br/><br/>Virgil had been woken up by his abrupt movement, and was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Roman was doing the same on his other side, yawning and stretching his arms. They were smiling at him in a way he'd never been smiled at before, both looking comforting, cosy. Logan was hit with the sudden urge to cuddle into them both and go back to sleep. <br/><br/>"Y' ok, Lo?" Virgil asked, mid-yawn. <br/><br/>Logan closed his fist around the pacifier, unable to look at it anymore. He pushed himself away from Virgil and Roman, away from the warmth, the safety, <strike>the love</strike> being emitted from them. The smiles dropped from their faces, and Logan tried not to miss it too much. He took a deep breath. <br/><br/>In and out. <br/><br/>He was Logic. And Logic didn't need any of those things. Logan did, but Logan was a weakness. A hindrance to his goal of optimal performance. He had succumbed to Logan's desires, his <em>emotions </em>the night before, and look what that had gotten him. A night full of blank memories, and a show of weakness, no doubt. <br/><br/>In and out. <br/><br/>"What's going on?" He demanded, as calmly as he could. <br/><br/>Virgil let out a quiet breath. <br/> "You don't remember?" </p>
<p>Logan shut his eyes, thinking hard. He remembered working on the schedule, then getting frustrated, then throwing some books, then... <br/><br/><em>Oh</em>. <br/><br/>There were flames under his cheeks, he was sure of it. The pacifier was burning a hole in his hand, so he threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a dull thump, landing amongst all the other things that had been thrown within the last twelve hours. He opened his eyes again, and regretted it deeply. The pity in their eyes was too much to bear. <br/><br/>In and out. <br/><br/>In and out. <br/><br/>"Lo, I think we should talk," Roman began. <br/><br/>He said more, but Logan wasn't listening because all he could see was just <em>pity pity pity pity pity- </em> <br/><br/>"Lo? You with us?" It was Virgil this time, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. The hand was warm, soft. Warm and soft. <br/><br/>Logan's thoughts dulled into static as the the tendrils of warmth clutched at his chest. <br/><br/><em>Warmsoftwarmsoftwarmsoftwarmsoftwarmsoftwarmsoft-</em> <br/><br/>He jerked away, perhaps a little too harshly but, frankly, he didn't care. Virgil retracted his hand, looking wounded. <br/><br/>"It is imperative that you forget the events that transpired last night." He said simply.<br/><br/>The lump in his throat prevented him from saying any more. <br/><br/>"Logan, no. We need to talk," Roman said, tone almost pleading. He didn't attempt to touch Logan as Virgil did, which he was grateful for. <br/><br/>Touch weakened him. </p>
<p>"The only thing that needs to happen, is you getting out of my room," he responded, a warning edge to his voice. The words tasted bitter in his mouth, and he wished he could take them back. But the damage was done. <br/><br/>Virgil flinched.</p>
<p>"Logan, please," he whispered, and Logan ignored the stab of pain where his heart would be. "We just wanna talk." <br/><br/>Logan very nearly cracked at Virgil's broken voice. He very nearly succumbed to his longing, his craving for comfort. His hunger for love. <br/><br/>In and out. <br/><br/>"Go," he said, voice wavering. Just like his resolve.  <br/><br/>There was a beat of silence, then Virgil reluctantly slipped out of the bed. Logan felt Roman do the same. He watched them both walk away, Roman wrapping a protective arm around Virgil's shoulders. They were both slumped, posture radiating defeat. Virgil broke from Roman's hold as they neared the door, picking up the pacifier from where it had been thrown and setting it gently on Logan's desk with a brittle smile. He sent Logan a hopeful look. <br/><br/>Logan turned away. <br/><br/>In and out. </p>
<p>"Leave," he muttered quietly, but the word echoed in his head ten times louder. <br/><br/>A tear finally broke free from its steely barrier. He didn't bother wiping it away. <br/><br/>"Please," his voice was barely above a whisper now. <br/><br/>The door clicked shut. <br/><br/>Logan stood shakily, wiping his eyes. He walked over to his desk, picking up the pacifier. Th weight of it in his hands felt different now. Comforting. He stared at it, long and hard. <br/><br/>Then he dropped it in the bin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I really need to cool it with the angst. This was supposed to be cute... </p>
<p>Anyway. </p>
<p>Hope you have a wonderful day! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think! &lt;3</p><p>The song Roman and Virgil were singing was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>